A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 56
by ashleyyiss2cutee
Summary: a love story between joe jonas and miley cyrus


Last time on A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 55

Miley: *on her bed, looking at all the baby stuff she got yesterday* Joe, I really want this baby to come.

Joe: *walks over to her* Me too. *lays down* Me too, you have no idea.

Miley: *smiles and lays down next to him* And when the baby comes, I can talk Zac into letting you live here. *smiles and kisses his nose*

Joe: *smiles* Alright, it's a plan.

A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 56

3 MONTHS LATER, MILEY'S 9 MONTHS PREGNANT…

Miley: *holding her stomach as she walking around the grocery store with Zac* Hey Zac?

Zac: *pushing the cart along the aisles* Yeah Miles?

Miley: Mmmm, since I'm nine months pregnant and I'm due anytime soon, I was wondering if it would be okay for Joe to move in with us too? You know, since I don't wanna move out and we both wanna raise the baby together an all.

Zac: *stops walking and looks at her and smiles* I think that's a wonderful idea, I was actually wondering when you were gonna ask me that. *chuckles*

Miley: *smiles and links one of her arms through his as they go to the checkout area*

Zac: *smiles and kisses her head*

MEANWHILE…

Nick: *talking to Selena on the phone* Hey baby. *smiles*

Selena: *smiles big* NICKY! I've missed you soo much, you have no idea. I wish I could see you again, and not in the god forsaken place.

Nick: *smiles to himself* You will soon. Trust me.

Selena: How can you be so sure?

Nick: *smiles and grips his phone tighter* Let's just say that love makes you the craziest things. It gives you nice, cozy feelings: warmth, laughter, memories, romance, feel special, devotion, imagination, adoration, cherish. It is the only key to unlock my heart. Love is truly more than words. *smiles*

Selena: *smiles through tears* Nick that was beautiful. I was what you're saying is true, about us seeing each other soon that is. But I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. Bye I love you. *smiles and kisses the phone*

Nick: *kisses back* I love you too. See you soon my love. *hangs up*

Guard: *comes into Selena's room* Ms. Gomez, I just got word and have been told that you're finally let out, you've served your time in juvi, don't blow it again.

Selena: *smiles and hugs the guard* Thank you soo much sir.

Guard: *smiles a little and hugs her back, then quickly lets her go and backs up* Now, Ms. Gomez, you may rather your belongings and leave. But just 'cause you're leaving doesn't mean you can't come and visit. *smiles*

Selena: *smiles* Of course sir.

Guard: And it's Steve to you. *smiles*

Selena: Steve. *smiles and hugs him*

Steve: *walks out*

Selena: *gets her stuff and packs everything up and changes, excited and runs out, bumps into someone and falls over*

???: *falls down on top of Selena, gets up and helps her up* I'm so sorry.

Selena: *busts herself off and grabs her things* It's okay. *smiles as she looks up at him* I'm Selena.

???: *smiles and sticks out his hand* I'm David.

Selena: *grabs his hand and shakes it* Nice to meet you, you new here?

David: Yeah.

Selena: Watcha' here for?

David: Stealing, drug dealing, doing drugs, the usage.

Selena: *smiles a little* I see.

David: What about you?

Selena: *smile fades and looks down* I'm reason why one of my best-I mean ex-best friend's parents are dead. I made this guy run a red light.

David: Oh.

Selena: Yeah, but I'm actually leaving, they let me out.

David: *smile fades* Oh, that's too bad, I won't get to see your pretty face around here then.

Selena: *looks up and smiles* Maybe you will, maybe I'll come and visit sometime.

David: *smiles* Sounds good. I guess I'll see you then.

Selena: *smiles and blushes* Yeah. *goes to walk away but gets pulled back* Mmm, David?

David: Yeah Selena?

Selena: You're kinda still holding onto my hand. *giggles*

David: *blushes a little, then pulls her in closer* I think you're kinda cute. *kisses her cheek and lets go of her hand* Bye Selena, see you around. *walks away*

Selena: *blushes, touches her cheek and walks off*

AT AROUND 1 IN THE MORNING…

Joe: *sleeping with Miley in her room, has her in his arms and her head on his chest*

Miley: *trying to fall asleep, but is having stomach pains, tossing and turning, then feels water rush down and instant pain into her stomach, pain like never before, sits up and grabs her stomach and screams*

Joe: *wakes up and looks at Miley, scared* Love bug, you alright? *rubbing her back*

Miley: *breathing heavy, closes her eyes tight, in pain* Joe-UGHH!! *screams* Joe, it's time! *screams again*

Joe: *confused* Time? Time for wha- *gets what she's saying* Oh no. Zac! ZAC GET IN HERE NOW!

Zac: *runs in, half asleep* Huh, what's the emergency? What's going on?

Joe: *picks up Miley and starts rushing down the stairs, with Zac following behind* Zac, Miley's ready to have the baby. We need to take her to the hospital, NOW!

Zac: *eyes widen and runs past Joe, outside, and to the car, opens the door for them and gets in himself*

Joe: DRIVE MAN, DRIVE! DON'T JUST SIT THERE, MY BABY IS HAVING A BABY!

Zac: *speeds off* Did you call Mandy, Kevin, and Nick yet?

Joe: *calling Kevin* Already on it man. *Kevin picks up and Joe tells him everything and to tell Nick and Mandy and to meet them at the hospital, rushes into the hospital 20 minutes later*

Zac: *runs up to the front desk* Hello, mam, my sister is ready to give birth in like any minute now, so if you could please take us in, that would really help us.

Nurse: Alright, I'm going to need you to fill out these forms first.

Miley: *face as red as tomato and pulls Joe's hair extremely hard, clenching her teeth* Get me in there now Joseph, or I swear on my life, none on you will hope to see tomorrow. *pulls his hair even harder as an contraction comes*

Joe: *squeals in pain and takes the form from the nurse's hands and throws in the air, talks in a really high voice* Mam, please, just take us in. *Miley pulls his hair again* PLEASE!

Nick, Kevin, and Mandy: *come running in*

Mandy: *runs up to them, sees Miley in pain and Joe struggling to hold in a scream, and faces the nurse* Listen woman, either you me, my sister, her brother, her fiancé, my boyfriend, and his little brother the delivery room, or I will tear down that god damn door myself.

Nurse: *scared* Yes mam. *opens the door and leads them in a room* Sir, set down the girl and have her change into the necessary clothes for delivery and the people that are going to help her deliver as well while I get the doctor. *walks out and goes to find the doctor*

Miley: *lays her head back on the pillow breathing in and out deeply and places her hand on her stomach, tears fall down her cheeks* How can something so good, cause so much pain?

Joe: *walks over to her with an ice pack on his head and kisses her cheek* Baby, don't worry, it'll be worth it once you see the beautiful smile on OUR newborn's face.

Miley: *smiles, then it quickly fades* AHH!!! *10 seconds later the pain is gone and puts her head back down, breaths in deeply*

Mandy: And I'll help you too Miley.

Zac: And me too sis. *smiles and kisses her forehead*

Mandy: Alright, now that we know who's helping Miley deliver, let's get her changed quickly before another contradiction comes. Joe, help me, while Zac, Kevin, and Nick look the other way. *helps her change along with Joe, then puts on robe on top of her clothes, along with Zac and Joe*

Doctor: *walks in* Hello, I'm Dr. Smith. Which one of you is Miley?

Miley: ME! THE ONE SCREAMING IN PAIN! CAN WE JUST GET THIS BABY OUT ALREADY?!

Doctor: *walks over to her* We'll try to get it out as soon as possible. On your next contradiction you're gonna start pushing, so I want one person on either side of her and bring each leg up and over.

Joe: *walks to Miley's left and brings her leg up and to the left*

Mandy: *walks to Miley's right and brings her leg up and to the right*

Zac: *walks over to Miley and holds her hand* I know you're probably gonna break my hand after this, but here hold it whenever you feel pain. *sticks out his hand*

Nick: Me and Kev are gonna stay right here and just take pictures and record your birth, you know? For memories and for your safety *smiles and pulls out his video camera while Kevin pulls out the camera*

Miley: *smiles* Thank you guys. *smiles fades and screams again, grabs Zac's hand and Joe's free hand and squeezes them really tight*

Joe and Zac: OWW!!!

Doctor: *sits down in front of her and holds both of her legs * Okay Miley, you're gonna push on this one, okay? Push.

Miley: *closes her eyes tight and pushes with all her might while squeezing Zac and Joe's hands harder with every push, until she hears a baby crying, let's go of their hands and leans her head back, breathing in heavy*

Doctor: *smiles* Congrats Miley.

Miley: *smiles, her eyes are closed* What is it?

Doctor: *smiles* A girl. *turns to Joe* Would you like to cut the cord?

Joe: *smiles through tears* Yeah. *walks over and cuts the cord*

Doctor: *picks up the baby, wipes it off, and hands it to Joe*

Joe: *smiles and kisses its forehead and walks over to Miley* Sweetheart, open your eyes and look at your wonderful baby girl.

Miley: *opens her eyes and looks at her, smiles, and tears start falling down, looks at Joe*

Joe: *looks at her and kisses her softly, then pulls away* Miley, what do you wanna name her?

Miley: After my mom, Leticia, Tish for short. *smiles*

Joe: *smiles, kisses her cheek, and then looks at the baby* Welcome to your new family, baby Tish.


End file.
